The Legend of Pokemon: The Hyrule Champion
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: It's the night of the final round of the #512th Kanto League. Ash Ketchum has won, but when a mysterious stranger in green clothing riding a massive black Charizard by the name of "Volvagia" touches down in the middle of the arena, history is changed. Forever. Rated T to be safe later.


**TheChargingRhino** **presents...**

* * *

 _There is a excerpt from an old novel that is repeated every year._

 _This excerpt has gone through many, many revisions._

 _And every so often, a play is preformed that revolves around the events of this excerpt._

 _The main part of the novel has been lost, save this excerpt._

 _And, the following chapters._

 _Now, dear listener, follow me..._

 _We arrive in Kanto, and it is time for the annual League._

 _Some of the older residents will come together and talk about old times._

 _But, one thing that they all shall never forget is the night when Ash Ketchum won._

 _Of course, he didn't do it alone._

 _Another Champion won that night._

 _Who, you might ask?_

 _Well, he sort of came unannounced, and brought only one Pokemon with him._

 _It was a Fire Type._

 _What will be told from here on out is the whole tale from which the excerpt came. The whole book in full. Read on, brave adventurer. Read on._

* * *

 **Written by the Kanto League R** **ecorder**

 **6-7-35- Finals of League #512**

Ash has won the league! This is history in the making-no one has ever won the League that young befor-

Something just hit the roof...

It just hit the roof again...

I'm beginning to wonder if I should leave...

Something just landed in the arena...something huge...That's it

I'm done-I'm leaving!

* * *

When the dust settled, all he could look at was the gigantic Charizard sitting in the middle of the arena.

Someone was somehow sitting on it's back.

However, Ash's full attention was on the Fire Type.

It's wings were furled outwards and seemed to be resting on the ground. From what Ash could tell, the Charizard was male, and slightly smaller that his.

He was jet black in color, and his scales gleamed in the moonlight.

The Fire Type seemed to be amused at the now panicking crowd.

* * *

 _Look at them run._

"Volvagia..."

 _Yes?_

"Why did you bring me here?"

Volvagia slowly turned his black scaled frilled head towards his friend.

 _Why did I bring you here? To meet someone. You see that boy down there?_

The Charizard felt his rider move around for a closer look.

His high pitched voice reached him moments later.

"You mean that kid with the red cap? Him? With the Pikachu?"

Volvagia nodded.

 _Aye. Him. Go and meet him, Rider. I do not want to be harmed..._

"Nor do I..."

* * *

Ash wondered how the boy had managed to not fall off his Charizard, because from what he could tell, the Pokemon was not wearing a saddle.

Then again, neither did _his_ Charizard.

Soon enough, the other boy had gotten down from the behemoth and was now trying to regain his footing.

* * *

He simply had not realized how tired he was.

It was a wonder he had not fallen from Volvagia's back.

He had fallen down again for the fifth time and made up his mind to just stay down.

He had had enough faceplants for one day.

Then, he happened to hear a voice.

"Need a hand?"

He looked up to see the kid with the rep cap.

Now that the boy was closer, he noted that his cap wasn't all red. It had a dark green bill, and a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt inside the circle.

A Pikachu was sitting on his right shoulder.

"...I saw you fighting..."

The capped kid nodded.

"It was nothing...really..."

"I think it was."

Volvagia's owner slowly reached out towards the capped boy and took his hand.

"Come on."

With one tug, the two went flying into a hill of straw.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine."

Several minutes later, two heads popped out from the straw-one with blonde hair, the other with black.

The blonde jumped up and dusted the straw from his figure, then turned to help the other boy up.

"I never told you my name?"

"No. I'll go first."

The black haired boy grinned and held out a hand. "Ash Ketchum."

The blonde grinned back and shook Ash's hand. "Link Forester."

* * *

 **Yep. I'm doing a crossover too.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
